


Chasse gardée

by c_o_u_s_c_o_u_s



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Friends to Lovers, High School Drama, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sassy Boo Seungkwan, Seungkwan is rich, Swearing, Teenagers, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_o_u_s_c_o_u_s/pseuds/c_o_u_s_c_o_u_s
Summary: At school, they liked to call Seungkwan 'Hansol’s keeper'. While he doesn’t find the nickname funny, he takes his BFF duties very seriously. It’s his job to protect Hansol.  From what you ask?  Well, everything, but his most important duty is to protect the boy from all the girls prowling around him.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Boo Seungkwan is marching down the halls of his high school with a purpose. He landed this morning in Seoul from the South of France, where he was enjoying a beautiful vacation. Seungkwan had a great time with his family in France; the food was good, the shopping was even better, and his SNS accounts were full of gorgeous shots. He had been pampered from head to toe, thanks to the spa facilities in their hotels.

The fact that school started a week ago was irrelevant. The Boo family was on their own schedule. In fact, Seungkwan isn't' due back to school for another week. Yet, here he is in the halls of Cheongdam High School. Why is Seungkwan storming through his school in such a foul mood? Not because he had to interrupt his perfect vacation.

Reaching his classroom, Seungkwan doesn’t bother knocking.

VLAM

“And now we-“ The teacher nearly jumps, stopping mid-sentence.

Oops.

Perhaps he used too much force.

“Ah…Seungkwan-ssi.” says the teacher composing himself. Seungkwan hears the sigh in his voice. You’d almost think he’s unhappy to see Seungkwan or something.

“Teacher.” He bows toward his homeroom teacher distractedly, his eyes traveling the room and landing on a specific spot.

His seat.

His currently occupied seat.

Seungkwan feels his left eye twitching.

“We weren’t expecting you until next week,” says the teacher.

“I felt so bad about missing my favorite class that I had to rush back." Eyes not moving from their target, Seungkwan's tone is bright in contrast to the stormy expression on his face.

“Right… and dare I ask how is your grandmother?”

“Still a bit weak, but we’re hopeful. Thanks for asking.” Seungkwan responds without missing a beat. He can feel the stares from his classmates at his bald-faced lie. 

Seungkwan used a note from his parents explaining that he was missing the semester's start to visit his sick grandmother. Anyone with an SNS account knew it was a lie and that he was somewhere on a beach sipping cocktails, along with his very healthy grandmother.

“Of course. Well, take a seat and take off your sunglasses, please." The teacher turns back to the rest of the class in a valiant attempt to resume the lesson.

Seungkwan walks over to his seat as if he didn’t hear the last part.

“Hi, Boo." Droopy eyes and a lazy smile greet him,“ You didn’t tell me you were coming back today.”

Chwe Vernon Hansol, Cheongdam High School resident hottie, Seungkwan’s very own best friend, and also the reason for his early return.

_**The night before, a restaurant in Cannes** _

_“Avec les compliments du-“_

_“Eomma, I booked a return flight, and I'm leaving in two hours," Seungkwan interrupted the waiter affected speech, sitting down on his chair._

_“What Seungkwan! Why do you want to fly back alone? We’re supposed to stay for another week.”_

_The Boo family was having a nice dinner out, enjoying the excellent weather. They just got to dessert when Seungkwan returned from the bathroom and dropped the bomb._

_Sojeong smiled and waved the poor waiter away; to his credit, he barely gave a twitch at the interruption and continued with pomp._

_"I'm sorry, Eomma, but I have to go back. It's an emergency." Her son's mouth was twisted in a familiar pout._

_“What emergency, what is it that can’t wait?” Now Seungkwan’s mom was worried. It had to be serious, her son’s favorite dessert was right in front of him, but he wasn't even bothering to look down on his plate._

_“Don’t bother Eomma; it's Hansollie," said Jinseol sipping her wine._

_“…Ah.” The mother of three grabbed the wine bottle in front of her daughter and filled her glass. She took a long sip._

_Seungkwan, her youngest, was a good boy, a good son. He always listened to his mother except on two topics, fashion, and Chwe Hansol. She never managed to change her son's mind when it came to either of those two things._ _She drank some more wine. Drowning her sorrow for their aborted family vacation._

_“Well, be careful on your way back, and I'll call the housekeeper to tell her you’ll be home tomorrow.”_

_"I will, Eomma” Seungkwan wasn't asking for permission, but he sent a grateful smile toward his mother._

_"Now, eat your dessert."_

Seungkwan and Hansol met in 1st grade and have been inseparable since then. The two boys couldn't be more different, but they made it work. Hansol was incredibly intelligent, excelling in all the scientific subjects. However, for all that he was smart, the younger boy needed Seungkwan’s help for almost everything. Seungkwan was the one making sure Hansol eats, that he knows the schedule, that he remembers assignments, the one that takes him out to have a social life and keeps him from spending all his money. He was forgetful and absent-minded, head eternally in the clouds.

Sometimes, Seungkwan suspects that he's doing it on purpose. It’s almost as if he enjoys having Seungkwan fuss over him. When Seungkwan nagged and nagged, Hansol would just stand there with a smile and no hint of guilt on his face. At school, they liked to call Seungkwan 'Hansol’s keeper'. While he doesn’t find the nickname funny, he takes his BFF duties very seriously. It’s his job to protect Hansol. From what you ask? Well, everything but his most important duty is to protect the boy from all the girls prowling around him. And there are many.

Growing up Hansol had always been cute, but now he was drop-dead gorgeous. Seungkwan still remembers how tiny he was when they first met in 1st grade. He remained tiny and small for many years, and Seungkwan grew used to being the taller one of the two. When they hit 14, out of nowhere, Hansol started catching up. In the past 2 years, the boy shot past Seungkwan, removed his braces, and lost most of his baby fat.

He went from a Cupid to an Adonis. Cheekbones and jawline cutting the hearts of many in their school and even outside.

Predictably, Hansol’s popularity skyrocketed in high school, and he was now the number 1 eligible bachelor. Simpering middle school girls are bad, but high school girls are hyenas. On top of that, Hansol, bless his heart, is the definition of oblivious. The boy was as intelligent as he was CLUELESS. Seungkwan knows the handsome teenager is fully capable of shrugging or 'okay-ing' himself in a random relationship without Seungkwan to safeguard his virtue.

Hansol may look like a fuckboy, but no, Chwe Vernon Hansol would not be fucking any desperate hoes if Seungkwan could help it.

And right now, one of those desperate girls was in Seungkwan’s seat.

"It's a surprise," responds Seungkwan, staring at the girl from behind his Gucci sunglasses.

" _Hey_ , Boo Seungkwan, right? Hum nice to meet you." She acts like she's confused by Seungkwan's presence in front of his own seat. "I'm new here, I'm-"

“In my seat.” He finishes for her, cutting through her pointless blabber. Of course, she was a new girl. Otherwise, how could she dare put her ass in Seungkwan’s seat? 

“What–“ She sounds even more confused at the interruption.

“You’re in my seat.” Repeats Seungkwan rolling his eyes behind his glasses.

"Oh, sorry! Hum, I was sitting next to Vernon since I didn't know anyone else in the class; it was empty since you were still away.”

Vernon huh? She wasn't fooling him with that fake contrite smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Seungkwan just keeps staring at her with an eyebrow raised and then very deliberately gestures at himself. "And as you can see, I have returned."

"Hum right, hum, if you don't mind, maybe..." The new girl is flushing, probably embarrassed by the attention. Indeed the whole class was watching the show. Seungkwan didn't feel bad about putting her on the spot. Nope. He could see the stubborn glint in her eyes. Clearly, she's reluctant to give up her position next to the school hottie. 

"Oh, but I do mind." Maybe she thought she had a chance as long as she was close. She was pretty enough with her long black hair and big eyes, but her style...Seungkwan wrinkles his nose. That blouse was horrendous.

The girl still doesn't move, and Seungkwan starts contemplating whether or not he should drag her out of his seat by her hair.

“Somi-ssi, would you mind giving Seungkwan his seat back. There is an empty seat next to Chaeyoung.” Impeccable timing, their teacher was really showcasing his 25 years of teaching experience as he intervenes right before the hair-pulling scene.

He was too familiar with Seungkwan to bother to ask him to stop.

Flushing, the so-called Somi glances at Hansol to see if he'll defend her but,

"Oh, let me help you," says the boy easily.

Right.

He is offering to help her gather her stuff. Her pretty face falls as she reluctantly puts her stuff together. She barely gets off her chair when Seungkwan pushes her to the side to sit down. Ignoring the offended gasp, he turns to Hansol ready to scold him for letting someone else on his seat.

“I’m happy you’re back early, Boo. Thanks for the surprise.” Hansol whispers to him. The brown eyes are warm as he looks at his pouting friend.

"Why did you let someone in my seat?" Seungkwan wasn’t giving up on scolding him because of his huge smile.

Hansol shrugs. "No reason." 

_No reason?_ Seungkwan proceeds to tell him why he shouldn't let girls he didn't know follow him around. As he is still berating the other boy, he feels Hansol lean on his shoulder with a sigh, "I missed you, Boo."

Seungkwan snorts but flushes with pleasure, his annoyance quickly melting away. He keeps pouting for a few minutes just for show and pulls out a notebook from his bag. Content with his friend's weight on him, he can't help but smile while taking notes. He missed him too. 

The younger boy ends up dozing off. It was almost lunch, and Hansol had the habit of sleeping through it. Due to his horrible sleeping habits, he was always sleep-deprived. The clever boy had a hard time shutting his mind off at night. Seungkwan would usually leave him to sleep secure in knowing no one would bother him. For one, they knew what Seungkwan would do to them if they tried – he’s pretty sure the whole school remembers what happened to the two girls who tried to take pictures of a sleeping Hansol that one day – and also, they wouldn't even succeed in waking up his best friend. When he was really tired, nothing could rouse the boy.

Seungkwan eats his lunch and brings back some food for Hansol. The sleepy boy would then eat it in class, in front of the teachers who knew to make allowance for the school's special case. Their school was lucky to have a boy as intelligent as Hansol in their midst, and they knew it.

When the homeroom teacher frees them for lunch, Seungkwan shifts Hansol’s head from his shoulder to his desk with practiced movements. He puts Hansol's head on the small pillow he always kept in his bag just for this purpose. Seungkwan caresses the brown curls lightly, glancing fondly at the sleeping boy.

"Seungkwan-ah!"

He turns to find two girls beaming at him.

Kim Dayhun and Choi Yena. Two of his closest friends. Seungkwan could call them best friends, but he felt that title was reserved for the boy sleeping by the window. They all squeal, taking turns to hug.

"Omg, you look so good, Seungkwan."

"I love your hair."

"I missed you so much."

“What did you bring us?”

“Why are you back so early?”

Seungkwan takes a look at the girls bombarding him with questions.

Dahyun's hair was newly dyed blond. Wearing a plaid skirt and a white t-shirt with simple white sneakers. Round glasses finished the look. Yena had on white shorts and an oversized striped long-sleeved t-shirt. The outfit was completed with the pretty barrettes in her hair, matching her blue and navy shirt. Seungkwan nods in approval. They both pass the Boo check.

"I know. Thanks. Me too. Come over later to get your gifts. And you should know why I'm back." he answers everything at once.

“We should?” asks Dahyun. Her pretty eyes narrowing in confusion.

Seungkwan pulls out his phone and shoves it in their face. On the screen, there is a crappy shot of a girl standing next to Hansol. He swipes left so they can see the rest of the pictures.

“Who sent this to you?” wonders Yena squinting at the poor quality of the pictures.

"Not you two. That's for sure.” Seungkwan puts away his phone, and the two girls wince at his tone. “I got them from Jeonghan-Hyung. He had Soonyoung-Hyung take the pictures for him. That's why the quality is so bad.” He crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at the two. “I can't help but wonder why my dear friends didn’t seem fit to report this to me?”

They look at each other and lower their heads.

“I told you, girls, to keep an eye on him.”

"And we did..." starts Dahyun.

“Yeah, we really did," confirms Yena.

"Well, at first, but you know how Hansol is. We never know what to talk about with him.”

“Yeah, like if we want to talk about horoscope and stuff, he starts to talk about astronomy like what do we know about that," Yena complains like she can’t fathom why anyone wouldn’t enjoy talking about their horoscopes. Indeed who wouldn’t? Seungkwan agrees.

“And we _clearly_ can’t talk fashion with him," Dahyun adds with a grimace.

“Hey, leave him alone; he has his own style.” Over time, Seungkwan has evolved from thinking that Hansol was a walking fashion faux-pas to accepting him as hum, _original._ Either way, no slander over his best friend's taste shall be tolerated. Also, it's definitely better for him that Hansol doesn't care about what he wears. What would Seungkwan do if the handsome boy dressed like a model straight out of Vogue on top of looking like one? Seungkwan shudders in horror at the thought.

“Right.” Dahyun concedes, knowing well enough to leave it alone. “So, we don't know when this girl met him, but by the time we realized she was always around.”

“And it’s not as easy for us to barge into conversation like you and tell people to fuck off, you know.” continues Yena in a pleading tone, her swearing at odd with her cute face.

Hmm, fair enough, Seungkwan thought. 

"We knew you'd be back soon enough, so we didn't want to worry you," says Yena.

“But, I promise it doesn't look like anything is happening," Dahyun concludes with Yena nodding frantically next to her.

“Hmph. I very well hope so, but it doesn’t mean nothing would have happened if you just let her stick to him for another week. In any case, since Jeonghan bothered to send me the pics, I knew I had to come back and set things straight. "

Seungkwan quickly types on his phone.

"Okay, I need to talk to Mingyu. Let's get lunch. ”

Kim Mingyu, part jock, part gossip girl, and 100% metrosexual. Mingyu somehow managed to be aware of all the gossips at all times. He just knew everything about everyone. He also couldn't keep a secret to save his life. The boy was on the football team, a newspaper club member, and the school's best gossip. Mingyu's info was always accurate. He was also a foodie, and all Seungkwan had to do for his intel was bribe him with food.

The boy in question is currently devouring his lunch in one of their cafeteria booths. It's been 10 minutes, and Seungkwan is about to lose his patience watching the boy eat without a break. He, too, is hungry but business first.

“What do you have on her?”

Slurping the last of his noodles, ( _How did he inhale the whole bowl that fast?)_ Mingyu drinks some water before answering.

“Jeon Somi,16, she transferred from Seoul International School. She was in the drawing club and also the archery club. One little sister, Mimi, who attends Cheongdam Middle School. She has a dog that's called…”

Seungkwan tries to listen as Mingyu goes on and on about irrelevant details. When the gossip machine starts to talk about the girl’s menu on the previous day, Seugnkwan snaps. "I really don't need to know what that girl had for lunch, and by the way, that's borderline stalking. Just tell me how she met Hansol?” Seungkwan cuts him off; he wants Mingyu to get straight to the point.

"Geez, hold off your horses, Hansol’s Keeper.” Mingyu sniffs, upset. “I was going to get to it eventually. On her first day, she bumped into your precious Hansol in the hallway, and he helped her pick her books that she dropped.”

“This hoe!" The exclamation is louder than intended and has the other booths turning to watch them.

“Wait. What?” Mingyu is confused, probably unable to see the hoeishness in picking up books.

“That's not nice, Seungkwan,” admonishes Dahyun.

“Maybe, but I don’t care.” replies Seungkwan, "Don’t you see that’s such a classic. She freaking pulled the whole ‘oh look at me I'm so clumsy and so pitiful must be that I’m so nervous because it’s my first day.”

“Oh, how did you know? Apparently, she said something along those lines before introducing herself to Hansol, and he offered to show her to her class.”

“Idiot!” Seungkwan hits the table.

"Waah, calm down,” says Mingyu.

“Seungkwan, you should really stop calling her names."

“Not her Dahyun, I’m talking about Hansol.” Seungkwan huffs. "He never listens to me when I warn him about these obvious traps. "I've told him so many times, 'leave them to pick up their own shit.' How could he fall for such an obvious trope? It's so cliché it hurts."

“More cliché than the childhood friend with a long time crush?” Biting into his burger, Mingyu raises an eyebrow at Seungkwan.

Seungkwan watches the other boy eat messily without saying a word.

“Hum-Hum anyway," Mingyu clears his throat as he continues, "after that, I think that they had a couple of classes together, and she sat next to him.”

“So basically her whole gimmick is that she’s new? And what? She _just_ _happened_ to cross paths with the most attractive boy around. Does she thinks she's in a freaking drama where a regular girl meets a super hot guy, and they fall in love?”

“Yeah, well, I think you go on about how hot and attractive and dreamy your ‘friend’ is a lil’ too often if you ask me.” Mingyu points an accusing french fry at Seugnkwan; he finished his burger in barely four bites.

“Yeah, well, nobody asked you.” Seungkwan snaps back. That’s why Seungkwan hates asking Mingyu about this. The tall boy always gives him this knowing look whenever Seugnkwan mentions Hansol.

“For the 100th time, it’s not like that.” _And it really wasn’t_. Seungkwan shakes his head. ”You guys don’t understand. Do you know how many silly confessions I had to stop since middle school? I swear to God these girls are annoying. They see Hansol and act like he’s some sort of Prince Charming. Every semester it’s the same nonsense. They don’t know the first thing about him and are ready to be wifed. Nope, not on my watch."

"Well, what do you know, maybe you're stopping him from finding his one true love." Mingyu shrugs.

"In what fairytale? Snow White and the 7 uglies? Beauty and the Hoe? Cinderfellatio?”

“Seungkwan!” Dahyun gasps while Yena giggles.

“What? These girls claim to be so in love with Hansol, and if you ask them why they say it's because they had one class with him, saw him on the train one morning, saw him sneezing, saw him sleeping in class. etc.” Seungkwan lists all the bullshit reasons he heard this year alone. "None of that screams true love material. He's hot, and that's all there is to it."

For real, you wouldn’t believe the nonsense Boo Seugkwan had to deal with being BFF with Chwe Vernon Hansol. Before Seungkwan's reputation as Hansol’s keeper spread, he was frequently approached by girls trying to use him to get to Hansol. The poor girls had no clue it was the worst move they could have made.

Now they know better.

"Okay, fair enough, but high school trysts don't all have to be the love story of the century, you know. And Hansol is not a baby. He could deal with these things himself," says Mingyu, finally moving on to his dessert, it seems. Seungkwan envies the way Mingyu never seemed to stop eating without consequences. All that seemed to change was his height. Seungkwan thought the boy should switch from the Football team to Basketball.

“No, he couldn't. He is too kind to turn them down. And he's so naïve. He'd end up with a straight-up bitch, and not even break up with her cause he's too nice. And then I’d have to watch her mistreat him over and over again. And who knows, maybe he'll even propose to her, and then for the rest of my life I'll have to watch him with her. No. No. No.” Seungkwan shakes off the image. 

There is a small silence, and he notices the three are just staring at him.

"What?" he asks.

“You know it's when you say things like this that the whole just friends seem really fishy," says Mingyu.

 _Not this again._ Seungkwan opens his mouth to refute again when a weight falls on him.

“My cutie is back!" 

Arms hug Seungkwan from behind, and long hair falls on him. “Hyung!” He starts, but he quickly closes his mouth to avoid getting a mouthful of hair. Twisting around for a bit, he gives up on dislodging himself from the tight hug.

"I missed you so much. Did you get my present?" The voice whispers to him.

He nods, keeping his mouth closed.

Leaving an arm on Seungkwan, Yoon Jeonghan, pretty as a picture, drops in the seat next to him.

"Thanks, Hyung." He says and he truly is grateful. 

“You're welcome, I’ll always keep an eye on your interests for you.” Jeonghan winks.

"Hyung," Mingyu interjects, "I think that you enabling his obsessive behavior is part of the problem." 

"Oh, really?" Jeonghan smiles, leaning to steal some french fries from Yena’s plate. The girl’s usual happy expression turns into a pout. “Cheollie, I think you need to work harder to keep your team members in line. Maybe extra laps around the field at practice today would help him stay out of private conversations.”

Standing next to the booth, Seungcheol, who came with Jeonghan, snorts, "You think I'm going to punish a player just because he said something you didn't like?”

“Wow, you're really something, Yoon Jeonghan.” Mingyu shakes his head. “You may have a pretty face, but Hyung has something called integrity. What kind of captain would he be if he abused his power like that?”

“The kind that’s getting head later today?” Jeonghan asks, casual as you please.

“Eww! As if-“

“Mingyu, 10 laps extra tonight.”

"Hyung!! What the fuck?" The hyung in question is ignoring him, dark eyes on his boyfriend or friend with benefits - it depends on the time of the year.

Seungkwan wants to rinse his ears with bleach, Dahyun blushes, while Yena is no longer pouting. With stars in her eyes, she seems to have entered her fujoshi mode. Noticing the interest in her eyes, Jeonghan smirks and sends her a wink.

“Instead of mentally scarring the Hoobaes for life, I wish you guys would remember the load of work awaiting us." Jisoo, the final member of the senior trio, joins them, "I grabbed us some food, let's go."

"But, Joshuji-” Jeonghan contests holding on to Seungkwan.

“Now.” Jisoo's voice is still calm, but his eyes narrow. 

“No fun,” Jeonghan pouts. The long hair senior gives one last hug to Seungkwan and walks away with Seungcheol. The dark-haired senior's hand coming to rest naturally on his boyfriend's waist.

"Wait, Hyung!" Mingyu calls after them.

"Don't worry about the laps, Mingyu," Jisoo adds with a gentle smile before following his two friends.

"Hyung.." he calls out, stars in his eyes. The poor boy seems beyond grateful.

Seungkwan watches him with a wry smile; the question was not if Seungcheol would listen to his best-friend over his boyfriend but whether or not Jisoo would even care to bring it up. For all Mingyu knew, Jisoo just meant to not worry about it now. The senior with the sweet voice and deer eyes was a workaholic and Mingyu had been in the way of his priorities. 

Mingyu would find out later if Jisoo actually helped him out or not, and by then, it would be too late.

Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol, and Hong Jisoo, the three reasons why Boo Seungkwan got away with telling so many people off – aside from him being a fearless little shit. The three were at the head of the school council. Jeonghan was the President, Seungcheol, the Vice-President with Jisoo as the secretary. Seungkwan wasn't sure why the laziest one was the President but it worked well enough. Beyond that, they were involved in many other activities. All three were incredibly good-looking and from affluent families. They weren't just popular; they ruled the school. Being associated with the trio came with many benefits while being under their protection was priceless. Only fools dare to mess with them. Yoon Jeonghan, in particular, could be quite vicious, and he was Seungkwan’s neighbor. It meant a lot of teasing and pranks while growing up, but Jeonghan never let anyone get away with teasing or mocking Seungkwan.

“Anyway, that new girl is definitely up to no good.” resumes Seungkwan stabbing into his tomatoes.

“Or maybe it's just a genuine coincidence," Dahyun suggests.

Seungkwan glares at her for not backing him up. She lifts her hands up in defense.

"One thing I don't understand, though, how come no one warned her?"

“Warn her about what? That Hansol belongs to his nosy and possessive childhood friend?” Mingyu snorts.

“You-“

"You're right. It's weird," Dahyun interrupts, warding off Seungkwan's explosion. "I'm sure someone must have said something."

"And what the heck do they even talk about?" wonders Yena, probably remembering her failed attempts at conversing with Hansol.

"Well, they have plenty of stuff in common, they both like arts, they practice archery, they both have a little sister, they're both mixed, and bilinguals and they both have dogs." Mingyu lists. 

"Wait, what was that? Rewind! Mixed? What do you mean?" Seungkwan startles.

"Hum, first of all, you should learn to actually listen when I talk. I mentioned it earlier. And didn't you see her earlier?"

"I don't know; she could have had surgery for all I knew!"

"Right. Well, she didn't. She's a half-Korean half-Canadian who grew up in Korea, not unlike your half-American boy." Informs Mingyu.

"Oh, wow, so she must have a lot to talk about with Hansol,” says Dahyun, unknowingly digging into Seungkwan’s worries. 

That information was actually important. He can't believe he almost missed it. Seungkwan bites his lips. That girl could definitely use her life experience to get closer to Hansol. It's something that could actually work. From being friends with Hansol, he knew how difficult it was for mixed kids to grow up here. Kids were mean, and sometimes adults were worse. There is no doubt in Seungkwan’s mind that this Somi girl had her share of bad experiences.

Fuck.

...

_But fuck it._

Seungkwan felt sorry for her, but that didn't mean he was willing to give away his Hansol as compensation. Hell no. Seungkwan himself got teased mercilessly over his weight growing up, and until now, he still had insecurities. He also had to endure the stigma of being from a single-parent household.

So Boo the fuck Hoo. 

Life sucks, and you just got to deal with it.

Seungkwan finished his unfilling salad and got himself an iced americano while ordering some food for Hansol. The trio ditched Mingyu and returned to their classroom. They got back just as Hansol is waking up. Seungkwan trying not to grab his phone to take a video of the adorable yawn. Waving at the girls as they head for their seats, he sits down, dumping a plastic bag on Hansol’s desk.

"Aww, thanks, Boo." Hansol is always so appreciative of the gesture even though Seungkwan has been doing it for years. When he is sick or absent, he asks Jeonghan or Dahyun to bring food to Hansol.

Still, it always pleases Seungkwan to have the gratefulness in the pretty brown eyes directed at him.

“Wraps! Is it chicken?” Hansol asks, quickly unwrapping one. 

“Yes.” Seungkwan bought 3 to be safe; his growing friend ate a lot. 

Hansol takes a bite, moaning like it's something special. Seungkwan shakes his head fondly. His hands can’t help but reach toward the brown curls that are messy from sleep.

Soon, one careless bite sends some cream cheese dripping on Hansol’s chin. It’s second nature for Seungkwan to grab a napkin and wipe it for Hansol before the younger boy can even react. As he's wiping the cream cheese, Seugkwan remembers an episode in the early years of their friendship.

_**3rd-grade lunch break  
** _

_Hansol was sitting sadly looking at his lunch when Seungkwan joined him with his own food._

_“What”s wrong?"_

_The younger boy shakes his head._

_“Hansol, tell me, what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?"_

_"They said it's weird."_

_"What's weird?"_

_Hansol doesn't answer and points at his lunchbox. Seungkwan stares at the kimchi next to some cream cheese. The combination is something he encountered for the first time after meeting Hansol. He tried it, and it really wasn't bad at all._

_"They said it was disgusting, and you shouldn't mix the two together, or it would turn into something weird just like..." Hansol voice gets smaller at the end._

_"Just like?" Before hearing all of it, Seungkwan is already frowning._

_"Just like me," The heartbreak in those three words hurts Seungkwan."They say I'm weird because my parents shouldn't be together."_

_Looking at the small boy looking so miserable, Seungkwan sees red. He didn't even need to ask who said it. Nine times out of ten, it was the usual bullies. The group also made fun of Seungkwan for being too hum 'round' (Seungkwan didn't like the f word). He usually endured their teasing but not today. Today they messed with the sweetest and kindest boy Seungkwan knew, and it wasn't right. So, he walked to the leader of their group and, without a word, simply punched him straight in the face._

_Of course, the whole ordeal ended with Seungkwan and Hansol, who had joined for support, getting beat up. Strangely enough, the two boys were usually not willing to get into fights, but when it came to defending each other? They became ferocious. Even though it was 5 against 2, they gave as much as they got, perhaps more. Seungkwan remembers punching, kicking, pulling hair, and even biting. It was satisfying to see the hint of fear in the bullies' eyes afterward._

_Hours later, the boys were cuddling in bed together. Seungkwan managed to negotiate a sleep-over with his worried mother._

_"Thanks for today, Seungkwan.”_

_"No need to thank me, Hansol, that's what best friends are for," Seungkwan answers primly._

_"Yeah, but I'm sorry you got hurt for me."_

_Hansol softly pokes the bruise on his friend's face. Seungkwan tried to hide a wince._

_"It doesn't even hurt." He smiles._

_"Still, thank you. Good night Seungkwan."_

_"Good night Hansol." Seungkwan closed his eyes and suddenly opens them again, " Hey Hansol?"_

_"Mmm," The sleepy voice answers._

_"You're not weird, you're special, and you're fun just like kimchi and cream cheese."_

_The boys giggle in the dark and soon fall asleep."_

"..said I like your hair." Seungkwan snaps back and realizes Hansol has been trying to get his attention.

"Sorry what? My hair? Oh, thank you," Seugkwan smiles, Hansol didn't notice much but he always noticed changes in Seungkwan. 

Even if it took him a minute or a few hours.

The memory helps dismiss the insecurity Seungkwan felt over the new girl. He didn't need to stress over her. Through it all, Seungkwan was the one by Hansol's side. Even if he didn't experience the exact same things, he was his support. Now regarding Somi, well, perhaps he could dial things down a bit. Maybe she's harmless. He won't go out of his way to bother her as long as she does the same for him, Seungkwan decides.


	2. Chapter 2

“That’s it. I’m done _.”_ Seungkwan slams down his tray on the table. His drink splatters.“That little h–”

“Seungkwan.”

“–obbit. That little hobbit gotta go.” He finishes under Dahyun’s frown. Whatever, they both know what he meant. He sits down and grabs a napkin to clean up his mess. Luckily it didn't spill on his salad and, more importantly, on his clothes. Seungkwan always kept an extra outfit with him. But he would hate to have to change that particular outfit. Pink was his best color.

Contrary to his reputation, Seungkwan felt that he really wasn’t that bad.

Strong emphasis on ‘that.’

There's no doubt that his fellow students and teachers have their own opinion about that statement. But, still, there’s a big difference between being a terror and being a bully.

Seungkwan was the former.

Sure he had made people cry before, but it wasn’t his fault if some people were too sensitive. And sure, he also made people transfer in the past, but could he be blamed if they had a low tolerance for embarrassment.

_Once again, emphasis on ‘that.’_

Seungkwan couldn’t help it, though. Some people were just too shameless towards Hansol, and it was Seungkwan’s duty to put them in check. The ones who crossed the line, that is. Stalking, taking secrets pictures, blowing up his phone, showing up at his house randomly, finding Hansol's little sister to ask for info, trying to steal Hansol’s underwear after gym – Yeah, as disgusting as it sounds, that really happened.“So you girls think that because he's so good looking, his junk doesn’t get funky?” Seungkwan had asked, baffled. Anyway, the ones behaving like that deserved whatever he unleashed on them.

Seungkwan also didn’t fight that much. The worst he ever did was to girls that were proper bullies themselves. Like at this stage of his life, he was done being a victim. That ship sailed. Now Seungkwan gives back whatever he gets. With interest.

Finally, he also didn't tolerate girls who thought they could befriend him and then use him to get to Hansol.

Now, for the rest, the harmless girls, he counted on his stern stance and constant presence next to Hansol to serve as a barrier. Aside from that, he didn’t do anything to them.

So yeah, he was a terror but not a bully.

Anyway, these days his reputation tends to do most of the work for him, so he barely has to lift a finger to do anything.

This new girl, though…

Seungkwan would have been content to forget her existence. Really, after that first day, he'd been ready to add her to the long list of girls who failed to get to Hansol and throw her in the back of his mind.

But the girl (and her horrible blouses) were EVERYWHERE. And what's worse is that she doesn't play by the rules.

Somehow both stubborn enough to remain undeterred by his reputation AND also clever enough not to cross his lines, Jeon Somi defies the parameters.

As a result, the past 2 weeks have been a constant exercise in patience for Seungkwan.

**There was this one time.**

_“_ Vernon, _Hey!_ How are you today”? Without waiting, Somi rushes to add, “I was thinking that maybe we could walk home together later?”

“He can’t," replies Seungkwan before Hansol can open his mouth.

She didn’t seem to have noticed Seungkwan nearby. "Why?" She asks—a whiny undertone.

"Because he's going home with me.”

“Oh, well, I don't see the problem. We can all walk together then.” Somi smiles stiffly, not backing down.

Girl, please.

“We cannot. We’re taking my car, and there is no more space left. Sorry” _Not sorry._

"We are? I thought you liked walking home to exercise,” comments Hansol as they walk away.

“Yeah, well, I’m tired today,” explains Seungkwan while making a mental note to message his driver.

**And this time.**

“Vernon, do you want to be my project partner?”

“No.”

“Oh. But I was talking to Vernon.”

“I know, and the answer is no.”

“But why?” What is it with this girl and her whys? Is she a toddler or something?

“He already has a partner.”

“But I asked him first.” insists Somi. She bats her thick eyelashes at Hansol even as she’s talking to Seungkwan.

“Yes, I'm sure.” Seungkwan raises his voice and asks the class. “ Who is Hansol's project partner?”

“Boo Seungkwan.” The class chorus back at him monotonously.

“See. Everyone knows. Hansol is my forever partner.” Seungkwan was particularly happy with that comeback.

**This other time.**

_“Morning, Vernon!”_

_“Hi.”_

_“Did you sleep well?”_ The girl seems to have decided that ignoring Seungkwan’s presence was the best course of action.

 _“_ _Hum yeah, you?”_

 _“Not really. I'm a bit tired today. Maybe I’ll take a nap at lunch like you **.”**_ She says with a smile.

Seungkwan's Americano goes down wrong, and he starts coughing.

What the fuck.

This girl was really trying to schedule a 'nap date with Hansol.'

In front of him.

 _“No, no, you hum no take nap at lunch, You- you go and-_ _"_ Too angry and self-conscious about his English skills, Seungkwan switches to Korean, "No, actually it’s not allowed, Hansol got special permission. So no, you can’t stay here.”

 _“Oh, is that so?”_ Still speaking in English, Somi glares at Seungkwan.

The girl seems to have become unable to hide her hostility.

Well good. Seungkwan was getting tired of the fake smiles. “ _Yes, it is so. No nap for you.”_

**Here too.**

_“Hey_ Vernon _,_ I signed up for the archery club. Let's go to practice together, okay??"

_What now?_

Seunkgwan suddenly remembers that Mingyu mentioned something along those lines.

He lets go of the door he was holding for their homeroom teacher. "Oww! Seungkwan-ssi"

“No, he can’t he-he can’t go to practice today” Seungkwan doesn't even know what he's saying.

Somi looks at him like he's dumb.“He can’t,” She says flatly.

“I can’t?” Hansol also asks.

“Hum yeah, there is that thing hum you have to do."Seungkwan improvises. "You forgot about it, haha, but anyway, no practice for you today."

“Oh.” Hansol stares a bit longer at him and just shrugs. He's used to Seungkwan knowing his schedule better than he did.

"Well, okay. Next time then." Somi says, eyes dark.

**And this freaking time.**

“'Morning, Boo!”

_“…”_

“ _Oh, Hey,_ Seungkwan.

_“…”_

“I bumped into Vernon on our way to _school,_ so we came together.” Somi continues as if she can’t hide her satisfaction in sharing that piece of information.

“…”

“Boo?”

“…”

“Boo?”

“What?” Seungkwan asks through clenched teeth.

“Hum, I think you’re squeezing your coffee too hard.” Hansol points and Seungkwan looks down to see his ice americano crushed in his grip.

**The morning episode was bad but then... the ultimate betrayal.**

Seungkwan returned from his lunch with Yena and Dahyun, holding Hansol’s share as usual.

In their classroom, he finds his best friend awake and happily munching on some food.

The scene really doesn't make sense to Seungkwan at first. He's holding Hansol's lunch, and yet the boy is eating.

Next to him is Seungkwan’s most recent nightmare. Also eating.

And guess where she's sitting?

Bingo, once again in Seungkwan’s damn seat.

Why is she always sitting there? He wonders, gritting his teeth.

There are many things Seungkwan hates about Jeon Somi.

 _“_ What the– ” He stops. Too upset to speak calmly.

 **One** , he hates her colorful blouses with a passion.

“Oh, _Hey,_ Seungkwan—”

 **Two** , he hates how she says _Hey_ all the time.

“—Did you have a good _lunch?—_ ”

 **Three,** he also hates the way she keeps mixing English and Korean, just like Hansol.

“—I brought some homemade food, and you know it’s _lasagnas_ , and I thought Vernon would like to have some?”

 **Four** , he absolutely hates how she keeps calling Hansol' Vernon _.'_

“It’s pretty good, not the same as my mom’s, but it's really nice.” Hansol is smiling around his mouthful. Looking at the creased eyes, a tiny part of Seungkwan hopes he'll choke on it.

 **Five** , Seungkwan hates the way he feels excluded around the two of them.

The takeaway container in Seungkwan hands suddenly feels incredibly heavy.

“Oh, and by the way, I asked the teacher. Apparently, there is no problem if I want to stay in class during lunch.” Somi finished with a self-satisfied grin.

 _Bitch_.

“…And that was just yesterday. There are many more episodes like this."

The girls listen dutifully as they’ve been doing for the past days during lunchtime (And before class, and after class, and even during class). They keep making all the right sounds as if they weren’t there to witness things first-hand.

“You know the whole school is saying you lost your touch, “comments Mingyu. “Word is that Boo Seungkwan met his match, and a new couple will be born soon.”

“And you’re here because?” Seungkwan doesn't appreciate being interrupted during his bitching.

“Ouch. Cold.” Mingyu winces at Seungkwan’s question, “So, I can’t be here unless you need me for stuff? Real ouch Seungkwan.”

Seungkwan rolls his eyes. He was in a slightly improved mood as Somi was absent today. A dentist appointment or something. Seungkwan doesn't know and doesn't really care. He only cares about the fact that she's not there.

“Anyway, I haven’t lost shit.” He viciously stabs into his food. Stabbing vegetables is so unsatisfying. He looks at Yena's plate, where there is some chicken. Golden and glistening. He swallows and looks away. “Nobody will be dating nobody, trust me.”

“Are you sure sure? From my side of things, our resident space head boy really doesn’t seem to mind her.”

The words bring back a familiar knot in his stomach.

"Shut up, Mingyu." Even to his ears, it lacks bite.

There goes his improved mood. The most frustrating thing about the whole affair was Hansol’s attitude. Obviously, he wasn’t encouraging Somi per se, but Seungkwan also felt like he wasn’t discouraging her. Not that he did before, but just. _Just_.

Seungkwan tries his best, but the thoughts stay in his head for the whole day.

Later that night, he finally asks.

“That girl. Isn't she bothering you?”

“What, girl?” Hansol replies distractedly. He's sleeping over at Seungkwan's and currently absorbed in reading one of his astronomy books on Seungkwan’s bed.

“You know. That Somi girl.” Seungkwan hates saying her name.

“Ah, Somi. Mmm, no, why?” Seungkwan’s head is on Hansol’s thighs, and he can’t see the boy’s face hidden behind the thick book.

“Really?" He insists. "The way she’s always buzzing about really doesn’t bother you.”

“She's not a fly, Seungkwan.”

“Hmph!" Seungkwan begs to differ but keeps it to himself.

Hansol chuckles as he turns a page.

Against his will, Seungkwan finds himself flushing at the low sound. Along with his growth spurt, Hansol's voice deepened. _A lot_. And Seungkwan can't help but react to it sometimes.

Only because it feels unfamiliar, of course.

"So... her always being around you really doesn’t bother you?”

“Should it?” Hansol finally puts down his book to stare at Seungkwan. The look almost challenging.

Seungkwan starts fidgeting. Looking away, he says, “Well yeah, she’s annoying. She can’t take a hint and is always trying to insert herself.”

He feels Hansol staring at him a bit longer before turning his back to his book.

“Hm, well, it’s fine. She’s cool, and she's a good cook. Her lasagnas was pretty good.” Hansol is unusually talkative.

“Is that so.” is Seungkwan’s bland response. He gets up. “I'm going downstairs.”

Seungkwan was definitely not bothered by Hansol complimenting Somi. He wasn’t that insecure. And the reason he goes down to the kitchen and asks the chef to help him make some lasagnas for dinner is just because he felt like it.

The next day, when the teacher frees them for lunch, Seungkwan is ready. He's not about to give _her_ any opportunities to play more games.

“Make sure to get some proper rest." He says to his best friend, "You have practice later on, and you know the coach is already upset with you for skipping.”

“But wasn’t that because you-“

“Here’s your pillow. “Flustered at the reminder, Seungkwan talks over him. “And I’ll be bringing you back food, so don’t go around eating whatever you come across.”

He adds that last part loudly so that Somi, who is a few seats away, hears.

"Kay, whatever you say, Boo.” Hansol yawns, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Content, Seungkwan nods to show his approval. He then notices that Somi is still seated and is making no moves to leave the classroom.

Yeah, well, not today, Satan.

He walks up to her and clears his throat. “Hum hum. Actually, Hansollie needs to sleep during lunch. He really could use to rest.”

“I know.” She says. As if it's her job to know these things.

“So it’s better if no one disturbs him while he sleeps.” He adds, leaving no doubt about who the 'no one' is.

“Well, I’ll just be sitting by him, having my lunch while he sleeps. I won’t disturb him. We have practice later, so I know he needs the rest. Archery is all about concentration, and a clear mind is a must.”

“Oh, but we really can’t have that.” Seungkwan insists with a sharp smile. So now she's bragging because they are in the same club.

“Vernon, that’s fine with you, right?” She turns to ask Hansol directly, ignoring Seungkwan. “I mean, I could sit alone at the _cafeteria,_ but…“ She trails off, eyes big.

“Hum, I guess it’s fine.” Hansol shrugs. He’s never being in the habit of caring about what goes on while he sleeps. He puts his head down and closes his eyes.

“No,” Seungkwan bites out. “It’s not fine. You need to go to the cafeteria—" Somi raises her eyebrows at him.

"—and you- you can sit with me.” Seugnkwan forces out the words.

“Really?” The exclamation came from 3 people. Somi is frowning, and his friends are looking at him with big eyes. Hansol eyes are closed, but Seungkwan could swear that the corner of his mouth is raised.

“Really?” Dahyun repeats, unable to mask her surprise.

Yeah, well, Seungkwan is surprised too.

It’s not what he had in mind when he tried to stop her from staying, but clearly, he underestimated her tenacity.

Of course, he may end up having issues digesting if he eats with her yellow top across from him, but he would rather keep her right in front of him than leave her alone in a room with Hansol.

So he continues, “You don’t have friends, right? Well, sit with Dahyun, Yena, and I” What he doesn't say is that if she spent less time chasing after Hansol, she would have an easier time making friends.

This loner act was just that—an act.

Seungkwan wasn’t fooled, and he didn’t know how anybody could be.

Nevertheless, he actually keeps his words — as much as it pains him to do so — and the four of them walk in a tense and awkward silence to the cafeteria.

Seungkwan ignores the eyes following them as they walk. They probably think that he's taking the girl to an isolated spot to beat her up or something.

Lunch will be fun.

Seungkwan is thinking about what to bring back to Hansol. He doesn't even know what to eat himself. The thought of eating together with his nemesis, is killing his appetite. Maybe he can cut his lunch short and return to Hansol. As long as he's there, too, he doesn't mind where that girl goes.

However, before they get there, Somi excuses herself to go to the bathroom, saying she would join them later.

“Oh, that’s cool, we’re usually sitting on the left side by the end, next to the window, and next to the-”

“Yena.” Dahyun stops her from her overly long description. “I’m sure she’ll find us.” She nods at Somi with an awkward smile and pulls Yena away to catch up to Seungkwan, who didn’t even pause.

The three of them put in their order and sit at their usual spot.

“So, what’s the new plan?” Dahyun asks.

“There’s no new plan, Dahyun. I panicked. That's all this is.” Seungkwan slouches on the table.

“Okay, but what about next week? You’ll have her eating with us every day to keep her from Hansol?”

“I don’t know, maybe.” As he says it, he knows it’s impossible.

For his sanity, that is.

He’s beyond tired of Jeon Somi popping up everywhere. Seeing her face automatically makes him feel annoyed now. And if he has to eat with her every day.

Fuck no.

Seungkwan is only human. He needs a break too. Sure, the break is principally used to talk shit about _her_ , but it’s still a break.

“Seungkwan.” Dahyun starts hesitantly. Ugh. He hates it when she takes that tone with him. It’s usually some reasonable comments, and it always happens when he wants nothing less than be reasonable. “It’s been two weeks. How long are you going to keep this up? From what I’ve seen, you’re going to get tired before her.”

“Fat chance.”

Seungkwan was a pro. Somi was tenacious, but it wasn't his first rodeo. He had taken to dropping off Hansol after school and then also started waking up earlier to pick him up in the morning. He needed his beauty sleep, though, so it quickly turned into having Hansol stay at his house. It wasn't unusual for them anyway. Though it usually happened during vacation time. Anyway, some stuff is more tricky.

For instance, he couldn’t very well stop Hansol from going to practice every time. Hansol almost got into trouble for skipping practice, so Seungkwan didn’t dare try to stop him again. Instead, he followed Hansol there and was granted a front-row seat to Somi, asking Hansol for help with her bow. Seungkwan had to stand there and watch as the rest of the club gushed about how good they looked. The whole thing made him sick, but he wasn’t about to join archery just for that. His fingers were much too delicate. But perhaps he could sign up as the manager or something.

The new thing was the lunch affair. Something unexpected. Seungkwan is used to the lunch period as a sacred moment to relax and not worry about Hansol being targetted. But Somi went ahead and violated the rules. Another reason to hate her.

“I got this well in hand. And don’t worry, as soon as she steps out of line – which she will be doing soon, I’m sure – I’ll end her. And ta-da things will be back to normal.”

“Well, maybe that’s the thing," says Dahyun twirling her dress’ bow-tie in her finger.

“Meaning? This dress is such a nice fit on you, by the way.”

“Thanks. Meaning she hasn’t done anything bad yet, right?" That's debatable, Seungkwan thinks. The girl's fashion choices every morning were plenty bad.

"You're saying that maybe she's sincere?" says Yena thoughtfully.

"Yeah, exactly."

“Sincere.” Seungkwan is trying the word out.

“Yes, and well, it’s not so bad. I mean, she actually has a lot in common with him, you know.”

"That's true." Yena nods.

“And so what? What do you suggest that I actually let her date Hansol?” Seungkwan stares at the two, daring them to say yes. The tension is high.

“No, I mean, I don’t know.” Dahyun wisely backtracks. “But I mean, How can you be _sure_ her intentions are bad?”

“I can’t, but either way, it doesn’t change anything.”

“She can’t just like him? You can't control feelings, Seungkwan.”

“Of course she can like him.” He scoffs.

“Right so-“

“She can like him all she wants. She just can’t have him.” Does it even need to be said? And why were they even talking about this? Jeon Somi wasn't even there yet, but already she was ruining his lunch.

The beeper rings, and he gets up to get their order. Yena follows him to help.

When they come back, Dahyun still won't let go of the topic.

“Okay, fine, Seungkwan. Tell me who then? Who can have Hansol?”

“Ughh" He wants this conversation to be over." I don’t know. I haven’t met someone good enough.”

"Really? Well, if your criteria are impossible to meet. It's the same as saying no one can have him."

"They're not impossible. They're perfectly reasonable." Seungkwan doesn’t like the way his friends are staring at him. He blurts, “There's you two!”

"Huh?" Yena stops mid-bite.

“Yeah, the two of you. If one of you girls liked Hansol, I would be totally fine with it.” He nods, happy with his find.

“Really?”Dahyun raises an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, really.” He insists, ignoring how his heart lurches at the thought. Ignoring how stiff his smile is.

“Well, too bad for Hansol, one of his approved girlfriends is not interested. Yena?”

Yena vigorously shakes her head.

“Well, 2 out of 2. He's already out of options. What now?”

“Ah well, that’s too bad then.” He replies cheerfully. Don’t get him wrong if Seungkwan is happy to hear that it’s only because it would be awkward to have a couple in their circle. Friends dating is so awkward, really. He’s not sure how Jisoo deals with his two friends. “I’m as surprised as you are with how tenacious she's been, but well, she’s still not an option.”

Dahyun looks at Yena for assistance. However, the former is busy stuffing herself, bulging cheeks and all. She sighs and turns back to Seungkwan, wondering why she always had to be the voice of reason.

“Okay, fine, Somi is a no-go. But seriously, until when are you going to keep this up?” Dahyun switches tactic.

Seungkwan doesn't like this type of question.

“Until he doesn’t need me to do it anymore.”

“And when is that? You two are together now, but what about Uni? You’re definitely going to pursue fashion.” Indeed, his older sisters were on track to take over the company, which left him free to follow his passion. “And I’m sure Hansol will pursue something space-related. What will you do then?”

Seungkwan also doesn't like hearing that he and Hansol would be separated. They still had years before graduation. Why the rush?

If push comes to shove, he could convince his mom to make a donation to whatever university Hansol chose and have them create a fashion department. What was so hard about it?

He feels Dahyun's disbelief as he explains this to her. Really she has a way of looking at him like he's completely unreasonable.

And that's just not true. Seungkwan is perfectly reasonable. Not when it comes to Hansol, but otherwise, he is.

Seungkwan met the two girls in high school. The two were already friends, and Seungkwan fit in with them seamlessly. He loves them, but they didn’t grow up with Hansol and Seungkwan. They just didn’t _understand_ sometimes.

“Listen, I’m not saying I’ll keep him from dating forever.” _Only for as long as he can_. “I just want to make sure the girl is a good one. Someone I approve of, someone who will be good to him, won’t hurt him or use him, and someone I can get along with. I mean, I’m his BFF. We’ll have to spend time together.”

Yena and Dahyun give each other a look.

 _They really don't understand,_ Seungkwan thinks.

“Right, and Hansol is fine with that?”

“Why wouldn’t he be? It’s all for his own good.” He answers Dahyun. “By the way, where is the pest?”

“Seungkwan.”

Ignoring his conscience/Dahyun, he insists, “She’s been gone forever. Did she get lost on her way here?”

“Well, maybe she didn’t want to eat with us and just returned to the classroom?” Yena throws out offhandedly.

Seungkwan freezes.

_No. No way._

She wouldn’t be so bold. She wouldn’t dare.

He slides out of the booth so fast that he almost collides into Mingyu and his food.

“Wow, Careful!”

“ Oh, for fuck sake, what do _you_ want?"

“To eat with you what else?” Mingyu answers.

“Don’t you have your own friends?”

“Ouch, always so cold.” Holding a hand to his chest, Mingyu grimaces.

“Cut the bull. I’m not in the mood for your antics.”

“What antics? I’m always sincere. It’s not my fault you’re too caught up with you space head boy to notice anyone else.” Mingyu shakes his head.

“What?” asks a confused Seungkwan.

“Nothing. Never mind poor old me." He gives Seungkwan a rueful smile. "Where’s the fire? Why are you running?”

“ Oh, fuck.” brain snapping back on, Seungkwan asks, "By any chance, have you seen that Somi girl?”

“Hmm, actually I have, yeah." Mingyu nods."She was in the hallway heading toward the east wing.”

East Wing. Precisely where their classroom was.

Okay, that’s it.

“Thanks. And sorry, Mingyu, I don’t think I can eat with you today.”

Seungkwan is finishing this right now.

“Get her!” He hears Yena yell encouragingly. The girl most likely sprayed some food on the poor Dahyun across.

If Dahyun is his conscience, Seungkwan can always count on his little duckie to be his vengeful spirit.

As he stalks back toward the room, (no, he’s not running, just walking really, really fast), Seungkwan can’t believe that he was nice enough to invite that girl to eat with them. What an idiot he is. He should have just dealt with her on that first day.

It’s been a while – since middle school, to be exact - that he dealt with such tenacious little simp. That girl really refused to take a hint.

Perhaps she didn’t mind Seungkwan’s interference because she felt that her advances were welcomed. He couldn’t help but think back to the scene he witnessed in the archery club.

And maybe he’s going too fast (okay, fine, he’s running) because suddenly he finds it hard to breathe.

Seugnkwan reaches the classroom, and of course, she’s there. As he walks in, he’s just in time to witness Somi with her hand hovering over Hansol’s face.

For some reason, more than the fact that she was about to touch Hansol while he’s unaware, it’s the fact that she was mimicking Seungkwan’s particular gesture that makes him snaps.

“If you touch him, I’ll smack the shit out of you.” He intones deadly serious.

She jumps, startled. Her eyes find him, and Seungkwan can tell that she’s uneasy at being caught red-handed.

Red-handed that's right. That was definitely her crossing his line.

 _Leaping_ _over it_ even. If Seungkwan wasn't so angry, he'd be celebrating the fact that he didn't have to hold back any longer.

He marches into the room, grabs her by the offending arm, and drags her in the corridor.

“ _Hey!”_ She snatches back her arm. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I think you and I both know that’s my line.” Seungkwan sneers. “What were you doing back there? Do you need someone to hold your hand to get to the cafeteria or something?”

She flushes. “I just- I forgot something in class. I just went to get it. I wanted to–“

“Touch Hansol while he’s sleeping? Actually, no, wait, don’t answer that. I frankly don’t give a fuck about your excuse.” Seungkwan tries to calm down. It won’t do to just jump her like that. “Somi-ssi. I think I’ve been patient enough with you. This stops now.”

“What do you mean?” She opens wide eyes at him.

“You and Hansol. This little game of yours. This stops now. Back. Off.” Seungkwan already sees some people hovering nearby from the corner of his eyes. If there is one thing Cheongdam students like is some drama to spice up their days.

“Who are you to tell me that? I’m allowed to talk to Hansol. He’s my friend and the only person I-“

“Oh, come off with your little sob story. Why the hell does he have to be responsible for you just because he bumped into you on the first day? Do you know how many people bump into each other every day?” Seungkwan tsks. “News flash life is not a webtoon, and whatever logic applies in there doesn't work in real life. Wake. The. Fuck. Up.”

Somi face reddens further as he exposes her.

“That’s not – I’m not –“ She shakes her head, fighting the embarrassment. “You-you, you don’t have any rights to stop me. I can do what I want. You don’t own _him.”_ Somi finishes pointing a finger at him.

Well, perhaps no, Seungkwan doesn’t own Hansol. But that doesn’t mean his best friend is a free for all buffet. And it doesn’t mean he won’t grab that finger in the next 30 seconds if she keeps pointing at him so rudely.

Deep breaths.

“I told you already I’ve been patient enough. Don’t push me further.” He enunciates the last part slowly and clearly.

“Oh, and otherwise, what? What are you going to do?” Somi balls her fist and tilts her head back. Full of that pretty girl entitled confidence.

“Yes, what are you going to do? We’re curious to know as well.” chimes in a third voice before Seungkwan can respond.

Ah.

Sigh.

Of course.

With all the reluctance in the world, Seungkwan slowly turns to take a look at the newcomer. He sees not one but three familiar faces emerging from the crowd.

All in all, if you don’t count the childhood skirmishes, Seungkwan got into proper fights a grand total of 5 times. The worst one happened the year before. It was after school, and Seungkwan was waiting for Hansol to finish his archery practice. Lee Yonghwa, a girl who used to bully him and Hansol when they were younger, showed up out of nowhere to talk to him. Apparently, she had seen him and Hansol walking around in Hongdae. The Yongbitch, as he used to refer to her in his head, seemed to have asked around because she knew exactly where and when to find Seungkwan.

Just the memory of it makes him boil.

The former bully (or current, how was Seungkwan supposed to know if she was retired or not?) came up to him and talked as if they were old friends. After speaking nonsense for 5 minutes to a stunned Seungkwan, she reached the main reason for her visit.

At first, Seungkwan was bewildered, but soon the confusion melted into a cold rage. Yongwha wanted Seungkwan’s help to date Hansol. “He was just her type,” the bitch said. She had “no idea he would turn out so well.” She was talking with so much assurance. Entitled. Unrepentant. As if she didn’t spend years calling Hansol a ‘dirty halfie’ and a weirdo. As if she didn’t slap his friend when he asked her to stop calling him names. And she was asking Seungkwan to help her so naturally. As if she didn’t lead the whole class into bullying Seungkwan for his weight. As if she didn’t shove his face into his lunch, telling him to “stuff himself like the pig he was.”

Suffice to say that it all went fast.

It was ugly but oh so relieving. Therapeutic even. Many scratches and bruises later (perhaps some unfortunate hair loss on Yongwha's side), that girl ran off with her tail between her legs.

All that to say that Seungkwan’s feelings about the three seniors advancing toward him are a close second to the way he feels toward the Yongbitch.

Gaudy clothes, heavy makeup, and permanent foul expressions. Always with some followers at their beck and calls.

Lee Hyeri, Kim Eunmi and Park Jihwa.

Or Bitch 1, Bitch 2, and Bitch 3 as he prefers to think of them.

“Hearing you talk is really annoying, you know?” Lee Hyeri stops right in front of Seungkwan. Her perfume is already giving Seungkwan a headache.“You’d think that someone would have told you by now that no one cares about what you have to say.”

When Seungkwan was a freshman, the juniors had been amongst the many girls who set their sights on his best friend.

However, they were the only ones with a ‘reputation.’ Rumor has it that they would trick younger girls and get them drunk and let their friends ‘play’ with them. And record it. It was just rumors though. There was no real evidence, the videos didn't circulate.

Mind you, Seungkwan didn’t even know about the rumors before getting in trouble with them. He just did what he always did for his best friend. Keep girls away from him. The three seniors were quite surprised to see Seungkwan standing in their way and telling them to get lost in public when they tried to make an underage Hansol come to a club with them. He didn’t need to know about their shady business to be put off by them.

Predictably they didn’t appreciate Seungkwan's intervention.

They collected boy toys, and they seemed to have made Hansol their new target. Lee Hyeri, their apparent leader, seemed particularly taken with his friend. Seungkwan really had no idea if her interest was sincere or not. He also didn’t give a single fuck. That kind of deranged bitch around Hansol?

Over his dead body. They insisted. He stood his ground. So, they tried to bully him into submission. How cliché.

He paid back every single thing they did to him, though. In the end, the whole thing didn't even last a week. They ended leaving both him and Hansol alone. Seungkwan suspected, no he _knew,_ it was thanks to a certain long hair angel.

Well, everything made sense now. Seungkwan found it strange that a new girl would be so bold. Jeon Somi was fearless because she had those bitter older bitches backing her up behind the scenes. Sending her headfirst into trouble and somehow coaching her to prevent a blow-up. Maybe the goal was to drag Hansol to some seedy place so they could do whatever they wanted with him.

Seungkwan was seething at the thought that he had been holding himself back when all along that girl was working with the three seniors. He can't wait to tell Dahyun all about _her_ sincerity. Manipulated or not, Jeon Somi is now _history._

"Wait, what are you doing here? I thought we agreed to-" The girl in question seems startled by the new additions.

“It’s okay, girlie. Change of plans."

Plans.

Wow.

So now they actually sat down and plotted shit like some evil lord or something.

“So did you know each other from before, or did you recruit her as soon as she came to Cheongdam? What did you even tell her?” Seungkwan asks, arms crossed.

"Nothing but the truth," Park Jihwa answers with a venomous smile. "That you were trying to keep Hansol from everyone because of your own jealousy."

"And that you bullied anyone who came to close him,” adds Kim Eunmi. She sounds proud.

 _“_ Ha!" Seungkwan scoffs. " _My_ jealousy? A bully? _Me?_ ” Okay, he had his suspicions before, but now he knows for sure these girls are straight-up psychos.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Eunmi nods.

"Just who do you think you are?” Jihwa sneers at him.

“That's the question I should ask you!” Seungkwan is fed up. He doesn't care if it's one against 4 or more. His hands are itching to smack the crazies. “Who do you all think you are? Just leave us the fuck alone. Why are you so obsessed with someone you don’t even know. Like, I swear Hansol doesn’t even know you exist. Are you aware of that?”

Hyeri who has been silent while the other two confronted Seungkwan, can't help but react to his words. Her face twists in an ugly grimace as his words reveals the truth of the matter. At least Somi can claim that Chwe Vernon Hansol knew her name. What about the rest of them?

“Are you truly that stupid to let them use you like that?” He asks Somi.

Somi seems to feel emboldened by her back up.

“They're not using me. You're the one who's in the wrong. Trying so hard to separate Vernon and me, we-"

“You just want to keep him to yourself. You’re just using your friendship to stay close to him, but he doesn’t even see that way.” Hyeri attacks. It seems like she doesn't enjoy listening to Somi talking about her and Hansol. Well, fair enough, neither does Seungkwan.

But the girl continues. “Vernon and I have more in common than you ever will, and you’re just jealous. You know he likes me, and that eats you up.” Seungkwan feels his heart lurch painfully. He's angry, and he knows they're all full of shit but right now, Somi is laying bare Seungkwan's insecurities. He's annoyed that some of her words ring true in his mind.

They did have a lot in common, and Hansol never made it clear that he didn’t like her. Seungkwan feels sour. He's fighting a battle, and Hansol wasn’t even backing him up.

"Ha! How funny! "As annoyed as she is with Somi, Hyeri notices Seungkwan's reaction to her words like a shark smelling blood. “You act so high and mighty as if your own intentions are pure. We all know better. The whole school knows. You’re just jealous and bitter and wants to keep him to yourself under the guise of friendship."

“Yes, your genuine friendship act is bullshit. You’re like the rest of us, hoping to get a piece of him.” Jihwa joins Hyeri in her attack.

“You don't know shit." Seungkwan shakes his head, the ugly accusation striking him. "Hansol is my friend. My _best friend._ And I’m just protecting him from crazy psychos like you.”

“No, that's just some BS you like to tell people. The truth is that you’re too insecure to try anything, so instead, you prevent others from having a chance. We know you use your money to keep him around. Otherwise, what else would he want with you.”

Seungkwan knows it’s not true. He knows it's not. Lee Hyeri doesn't know anything. None of them do. But their words are twisting everything. Seungkwan’s skin feels too tight, too sensitive.

But they’re not stopping.

“Deny all you want. We see how you look at him. You’re so desperate, it’s pathetic. 'Hansol’s keeper,' my ass.” Hyeri laughs.

"I'm not- I don't like-" He wants to defend himself.

“You’re not good enough for him." Hyeri keeps going. "Stop being so delusional. Do you think that he’ll turn to look at you one day? It's never going to happen. You’re just a pathetic dirty little gay boy.” She finishes cruelly.

Seungkwan hates the way they’re all looking at him. He feels like he's back in 5th grade.

It’s suffocating.

He explodes.

“Shut up. That’s disgusting! I _don’t_ like him. I'm not _after him_. We’re _just_ friends. Chwe Hansol is far from perfect, you know." His stomach rolls unpleasantly when he says that. Seungkwan knows he tends to run his mouth and exaggerate when he's flustered. Still, he can’t stop the words from spilling out. It's as if he's trying to convince himself that his intentions were pure. "There’s more to him than just his pretty face. He's a handful and can be a fucking headache. I have higher standards than that. I’m not like you, and I wouldn’t date Chwe Hansol even if you paid me, so just fucking stop already,” Seungkwan's yell rings in the silence.

The crowd remains quiet. Even the crazies are not saying anything. But Lee Hyeri's eyes are shining.

He notices the direction of the looks over his shoulder. Seungkwan feels the beginning of panic. What is it now?

He twists around to see his best friend standing behind him and staring at the group with a somber expression. They woke him up. Of course, they did. Why did they do all that right in front of the classroom?

_Did he hear? Seungkwan wonders._

Hansol approaches the group and hands something to Somi. A shawl. The blue one she put on Hansol earlier. Seungkwan didn't even really notice at the time, too caught up in his fury.

“Here, this belongs to you, I think.”

“Hum, thanks, Hansol” She didn't call him Vernon. Somi is clearly unsettled.

“Mm.” is all he says before turning and walking away. And the whole time, he didn’t look toward Seungkwan. Not even once.

_Yup. He heard everything._

The three bitches start laughing.

“Oh my God, that’s even better. We didn’t need even to use the recording.”

“What shitty luck, wow.”

“Aww, what to do? The ugly boy will be out of a job, apparently.”

“What the fuck?” Seungkwan is smart enough to piece out things from their words. Apparently, this was all an elaborate plan. To get Seungkwan to say bad stuff about Hansol or something?

“Are you really that bored with your lives?" He asks them all. The whole thing is too ridiculous. Seungkwan is tired of these kinds of people. He really is. And he hates that he played right into their hands."Do you think that this will give you what you want? By the end of the day, you will still be a nobody to him.”He says that last part to Hyeri. 

Leaving their jeering behind, Seungkwan takes off after his best friend.

As soon as he leaves, another figure joins the gathering.

The crowd quickly dispersed, seeing the newcomer. Meanwhile, the three seniors collectively shudder in horror under the confused stare of Somi.

"Aww, what to do? Is the party already over?" He comments, mimicking Hyeri's earlier tone.

“Yoon Jeonghan.”

“Hyeri and co,” sing-song the long hair boy in acknowledgment, "You seem to have a lot of time on your hand. I wonder how you manage. This senior year is kicking my ass, and here you girls are. Having little parties in the middle of the hallways.”

“We didn’t do anything.” Hyeri defends herself, genuine panic in her voice.

“I’m wondering," ignoring her, Jeonghan taps a finger on his head." in your past life, were you three perhaps some kind of rodents?”

"Wh-what?" replies Jihwa.

“You see, I'm trying to understand why you can’t seem to keep your nose out things.”

“We didn’t-“

“Lee Hyeri.” Jeonghan ignores Eunmi's interjection. “I told you that whatever little fantasies you had, it wasn’t your place to interfere, didn’t I ?” He waits for her to nods shakily. “I also mentioned that if you tried to harm or bother Seungkwan in any way, I wouldn’t let it slide, right?” He smiles, pretty and poisonous.

Somi on the side still looks confused, but it’ okay Jeonghan thinks she's also about to learn why you shouldn’t mess with Jeonghan’s boys.

Meanwhile, Seungkwan is still trying to catch up with Hansol.

Their little chase led them to the library for some reason. Thankfully it's lunchtime, so it’s empty. Hansol keeps walking, ignoring Seungkwan's calls.

“Hansol, wait.”

Seungkwan grabs onto Hansol’s shirt.

“Sollie, I said I'm sorry. Wait I-.”

Hansol jerks out of his hold and spins to face Seungkwan. “You what."

His tone is flat.

Seungkwan is suddenly unable to speak.

Hansol is mad at him. That never happens.

The few times that Hansol got upset with him, Seungkwan ended up in tears. For someone so bossy, Boo Seungkwan was incredibly sensitive, and his best friend knew that. Whatever Seungkwan did or said, Hansol usually let it slide.

While he was still coping with this unusual development, Hansol had turned around and was ready to keep walking.

"I'm sorry." He blurts out. Hansol stops. Seungkwan continues, "I'm really sorry, Sollie. Forgive me, please."

"Why."

"Hum, because I'm sorry?" Seungkwan winces, knowing he comes off spoiled.

"No. Why are you, sorry?" clarifies Hansol.

“Oh, hum for earlier it wasn’t what I- I didn't mean to say all that,“ Seungkwan mutters, avoiding Hansol’s stare. Looking at his friend's blank face is unnerving. The striking brown eyes are devoid of the usual warmth habitually directed at him. Seungkwan’s eyes drift around to not face the expression. The two somehow ended up in an aisle.

“Hmm. So you didn’t mean to yell that you didn’t like me and wouldn’t date me if someone paid you.“

“Yeah, that I mean, of course, I like you- you’re my best friend.”

“You don’t see me going around dissing you in public like that, Seungkwan.” Hansol counters, his clenched jaw standing out sharp.

Seungkwan flinches, remembering the accusations and the dispute that so many people witnessed. Seungkwan can only imagine how the whole school is surely already aware of the incident. How embarrassing. What’s worse is that Hansol is calling him Seungkwan and not Boo.

“I’m sorry. I was upset. I didn’t know what I was saying, I just…” He's clenching and twisting his hands, fidgeting.

“You didn’t mean it?” asks Hansol, tone still cold.

“No, of course not.” Seungkwan wasn’t good at saying sorry, but he couldn’t stand to have his best friend mad at him. He tries a smile while putting his hands together in front of him.

“So, what then? You would date me?” This makes Seungkwan pause. Hansol raises an eyebrow expectantly.

“Hum, I mean hum well we’re friends” His laugh sounds tight to his own ears. “So, hum no."

"But like you’re an amazing catch for sure.” He rushes to add.

Hansol tilts his head and takes a step closer. “I’m an amazing catch, huh?”

“Yup, the best.” The thumbs-up is surely too much and make Seungkwan feel silly, but anything to get him out of this mess and back to a reality where Hansol is not mad at him.

“But you wouldn’t go out with me,” Hansol nods, a picture of understanding.

“Hmm yeah, because that’d be absurd, right?” Seungkwan’s happy his friend seems to not be misunderstanding this time and not getting upset. He sighs in relief, hands on his chest.

“And not because I don’t meet your standards.”

Oops. Right. He did say that too. “Mmm, of course not,” Seungkwan feels the urge to bite his fist. Him and his big mouth.

“But because we’re friends.” Hansol continues, still nodding.

“ _Best_ friends. And yeah, that's right.” Seungkwan laughs a bit too loudly.

His laugh trails off as he finally notices that Hansol has been advancing toward him. And he had been backing away in response. Seungkwan was now close to the wall.

“You know you have a tell, right?”

“Mmm, what do you mean,” Hansol comes closer, and Seungkwan automatically takes a step back, eyes falling down on the broad chest in front of him.

“A ‘tell’ like in poker. Remember?” Eyes snapping back to Hansol’s face, Seungkwan nods as he vaguely remembers Hansol’s poker phase some years ago. The boy explained everything to him so Seungkwan could play together. Hansol obsessed over the game for a whole year, and he must have been great at it because Seungkwan always lost.

“Hum yes, I remember. And?”

“And I mean that whenever you lie, you have a ‘tell.’ Didn’t you wonder why you never won against me?”

“What are you talking about? I don’t have-“

“Yes, yes, you do.” Hansol advances. “You want to know what you do?”

Seungkwan takes another step back and reaches the wall.

“Whenever you lie…” Hansol is close, _too close_ , and looming over Seungkwan. That damn growth spurt.

“You rub your left ear.” His friend reaches out to brush his ear. Seungkwan shivers. The AC must be turned on too high in here, he thinks.

“I-?”

Hansol nods, oozing smug patience.

“Yes. Just now, you did it again.”

“What when?”

Some minutes ago, Seungkwan was the one chasing Hansol, but why does it feel like the situation is reversed and that Hansol has no intention of getting away from Seungkwan.

_Or letting him get away._

Seungkwan’s back is against the wall, but Hansol keeps on advancing. Trapping him further.

“Earlier in front of the classroom and just now, you did it again.” Hansol puts a hand on the wall next to Seungkwan’s head and leans to speak in his ear. “So tell me, what did you lie about Boo Seungkwan?"

“I didn’t-” He stops himself mid-sentence. Hansol takes hold of his left hand.

"Let me try again. Boo Seungkwan, do you like me _?_ "

“Of course I like you.”

“Not like a friend Boo. I mean, do you like _like_ me?”

How is Seungkwan supposed to answer that? Isn't that the stuff that people keep insinuating, Mingyu, sometimes Dahyun, and of course psychos from earlier? Why does he have to keep telling them it’s not true. And now Hansol too?

"I don't Ii-" he stops. They both peek down as Seungkwan's hand tries to rise, only stopped by Hansol keeping it tightly in his. They look back at each other.

Seungkwan panics. "I wasn't- It's not- I'm not." As he tries to speak, his hand keeps doing that weird thing, so Seungkwan just snatches it back, putting it in his pocket.

Seungkwan is mortified. He can't look at his friend.

It’s all Hansol fault.

He’s the one confusing Seungkwan with all of that poker talk.

Then, a thought crosses his mind. "Wait a second. If you think that I do that when I lie, then earlier, that means that you thought I was lying.”

Hansol nods.

“Then why did you get so upset?”

"Ah, that."

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense.”Seungkwan continues animated, and no, he’s not deflecting. “If you knew -I mean, if you thought I was lying, why would it bother you?"

"It didn't."

Seungkwan frowns. Hansol looks at him. Seungkwan frowns harder.

"You tricked me!" It’s weird, Hansol tricking seems unbelievable, but it still makes more than Hansol being mad at him. Seungkwan knows he messed up, but it was so strange that Hansol would get so angry with him. It was all a trick. "Why would you do that?"

"Hm, I guess I wanted to see you flustered. You’re adorable when you try to say sorry."

"You-" Seungkwan's cheeks are on fire. He’s annoyed but embarrassed. And Hansol is still too close. He can feel the other boy's body heat through his clothes. The heat searing him and keeping him from thinking straight.

“Also, though I knew it was a lie, it doesn’t mean that it didn’t bother me. It didn’t feel good to hear you say that.” Hansol concludes.

Chastised, Seungkwan looks down. Yeah, he would hate to find Hansol talking about him like that too.

"Sorry, they just-" Seugkwan doesn't finish. He doesn't want to bring back that whole conversation.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry you had to deal with them. Don’t worry, I gave a feeling they won’t be bothering you again,” Hansol says darkly. Seungkwan blinks, and the look is gone. He wonders if he imagined the icy look in Hansol’s eyes.

“Okay, well, the seniors were not the real problem. Except they were, but then they’re not though they-“

“What is it, Boo?”

From the beginning of their conversation, Seungkwan has been off-footed. First, when he thought that Hansol was upset, then Hansol accusing him of lying about hum stuff, and also just the way Hansol is looking at him and Seungkwan doesn’t want to be at even more of a disadvantage in this weird encounter but…

He steels himself and asks, “What about Somi, then?” There is no reason for Seungkwan to be apprehensive about the answer.

Hansol blinks. “What about her?”

“Don’t you like her?” Seungkwan bites his lips.

“Why would I like her?” Hansol tilts his head to the side.

“I don’t know. You can relate to her. She does archery too. And-and like I don't know you can speak English with her, you-“Seungkwan doesn’t appreciate how Hansol's smile is stretching as he speaks.

“I like speaking English with you,” Hansol looks too amused.

“Liar. You said my English was low quality,” Seungkwan pouts even as he feels the pleasure of the words.

“I was 10 Seungkwan.”

“You were 14.”

“…”

“…”

Hansol coughs, finally showing signs of being ruffled. He pushes his hair off his forehead, and it flops right back into place. He coughs again, “Still, I’ll take your low-quality English anytime over hers.”

“Ow Ow. I’m sorry” He laughs as Seungkwan hits his shoulder.

“Okay, but she said that-”

“Boo,” Hansol cuts. “Do you want to keep talking about other people right now? It doesn't matter what she said. Unfortunately, I’m not available.”

“You’re not?”

“No. I haven’t been available for a long time.”

Seungkwan hears the words but can’t process them.

He just blinks stupidly as he feels something pooling in his stomach. Something he can’t identify.

At this stage, Hansol has both hands on the wall, bracketing Seungkwan and looking down on him. Contemplative. He's wearing a sleeveless black shirt, and Seungkwan can't help but notice the defined muscles on the bare arms.

Seungkwan’s face flushes hot, biting his lips, he feels Hansol eyes traveling down his face. He barely manages to stop himself from squealing.

“Boo Seungkwan, let me be your boyfriend.”

 _What_?

“You-”

Seungkwan thinks he must be hearing things.

“What do you say?” presses Hansol.

Your voice is too low, and you’re too damn close, is what Seungkwan wants to say.

Seungkwan never had a problem being close to Hansol. In terms of intimacy, the other boy was the one closest to Seungkwan aside from his family. But, right now, he feels too close.

Despite the air conditioning, Seungkwan felt hotter than he had in the South of France in the middle of August. Seungkwan was aware that Hansol had a stubborn streak in him. The younger boy was quiet and spacey and very easy-going, but he just wouldn't budge when it came to certain topics. He also managed to be that high school student that is simultaneously easily uncomfortable and insanely confident, unashamedly at ease in his own skin. Right now, Hansol was exuding both confidence and stubbornness.

All focused on Seungkwan.

“I-“ he begins and gulps. Seungkwan can't come up with a proper response. It's going too fast. Between the earlier confrontation and Hansol's words, he feels like he's caught in the finale of a soap opera. And he's the only one who got the wrong script.

“Come on, Boo, go out with me.” He pauses for effect and adds. “Be my Boo” Seungkwan barely has time to cringe at the cheesy pun when a hand raises his chin, and he feels lips on his own. Sudden and fresh. His eyes widen. His vision is filled with Hansol, who has his eyes closed. Seungkwan is going crossed eyes looking at him. Hansol kissing him. Hansol and kissing. Him being kissed. Seungkwan brain is fried with the concept. He can only think of the feeling of Hansol’s lips. They’re thinner than his, insistent and slightly chapped. Seungkwan has no idea what to do. He knows he must be doing a bad job, but his brain is out of commission.

Hansol hands come up to frame his face as the boy continues kissing him. He tilts Seungkwan’s head for better access, oblivious to the struggle inside of Seungkwan, and to be fair, Seungkwan is not thinking much about it either. The feeling of his lips being captured between Hansol’s, sliding, nipping, and pressing, makes Seungkwan lightheaded. It’s so simple and so transcending at the same time. His heart is beating so fast, and he feels something inside his stomach. Butterflies. Seungkwan senses something wet on his lips. A tongue caressing his lips, demanding entry. The touch has him gasping, and Hansol’s tongue, hot and slick, dives inside his mouth. Squeaking, Seungkwan pushes the other boy off. His eyes blinking open. Seungkwan doesn’t even know when he closed them.

Seungkwan covers his mouth as his brain comes back online.

The other boy seems to be breathing harder, his lips slightly shining. He licks them.

_OMG._

Seungkwan was just kissed. Hansol just kissed him.

“Y-Yah!” Seungkwan points, “You-you, what are you doing?”

Hansol just keeps licking like he’s trying to savor the flavor. Seungkwan is about to auto-combust. This can’t not be happening.

“What does it look like I'm doing, Boo?”

Head cocked to the side, Hansol's smile is wide and dripping satisfaction.

To see Hansol looking so smug while he was so rattled. Seungkwan feels apoplectic.

 _This boy_. Just what. Did he think he was suddenly grown now that they were in High School?

“So? You agree?”

“What? No?” Agree to what?

“Oh, so you kiss boys you don’t date?”

“Boys, I don’t– Of course not! Boo Seungkwan doesn’t kiss until the third date. You’re the one who kissed me!” Seungkwan is incensed.

“Mm. You kissed me back. It was your lips I felt moving against mine.” And he licks his lips again.

The heat’s not going down. In fact, Seungkwan feels like all the blood in his body that wasn't busy helping him stay alive was burning in his cheeks.

"You brat I ought to-”

Hansol moves too fast for Seungkwan’s to react. He closes the gap and stops Seugnkwan's words with a peck right on his mouth. Hansol retreats back with light steps. Licking his lips. Again.

Seungkwan remains Frozen. Eyes staring into space. He can’t process what’s happening.

"Come on, Boo, it's not even our first kiss. Remember Jeju Castle?"

OMG, Seungkwan blinks. He did not just bring up that stupid childhood game. Seungkwan made up this play-acting story where he was a princess. Hansol’s job was to come and save him in the Jeju Castle – basically his bedroom – and Seungkwan rewarded him with a kiss.

"We were kids! It's different."

"Okay, fine, you win. If you insist, let's say today is our first and second kiss then." Hansol agrees easily with a wink.

"You can't just go around kissing people like that." Seungkwan's heart skips a bit at the thought of Hansol doing that. "Didn’t I tell you needed to ask for permission for this stuff?"

"You did." Hansol agrees easily.

"What was that then? Why did you..." Seungkwan can't possibly get any redder.

"You said I needed to ask permission from parents."

It takes a minute before Seungkwan places the words.

He groans as he remembers how his self-important 12 years old self lectured Hansol about the ‘facts of life.’ The part about asking parents was something he thought of on the spot. He made up the ridiculous concept to prevent his friend from running around kissing people as it was the trend at that time. _Only_ because he was too young. No other reason.

Wait. Did he say-

“So you're saying that,” Eyes widening in horror, Seungkwan chokes.

"That I asked permission to your mom? Yup.”

“How? What? When?" Hansol can’t be serious. He must be lying.

"I don't know. It’s been a while."

"And w-what did she say?" Someone else must be holding the commands in Seungkwan’s brain because he definitely does not want an answer to that question.

"She said yes, of course, so there's no problem. I asked permission to kiss you. You don't kiss people you don't date. So I’m your boyfriend, right?” Hansol finishes arms open for a hug.

Seungkwan feels like he's still playing catch up with the universe. Or it could be that he’s hallucinating, and that’s the reason why the word boyfriend is jolting his heart so much. Still, though, something doesn’t add up.

“But you’re not gay.”

“I’m not?”

“No, you’re not ?” Seungkwan repeats less sure. Hansol’s burst out laughing, and Seungkwan startles. The taller boy leans closer and puts a hand on Seungkwan’s waist.

“Mmm, okay then, maybe I’m Boosexual.” a loving smile lights up his whole face and sharpening his features. Seungkwan sees his face getting closer, and he squeezes his eyes shut.

He hears a sigh.

“Okay, I get it. Not until the third date.” Seungkwan is both relieved and slightly disappointed. But wait, since when did he agree to anything? Before he can voice his objections, Hansol continues.“What about the rest?”

“What rest?”

“You know. Actual sex,” Hansol says it with a serious expression.

Seungkwan minds shutters. There is no way Hansol just said what Seungkwan thought he said. Hansol is patiently waiting for an answer, eyes clear and intent. The hand on his waist, suddenly feeling very hot.

“Don’t worry, I already asked permission for that too,” Hansol adds.

…

“Come again?” Seungkwan blinks. “YOU DID WHAT?”

“Well, I figured if I had to ask for kissing, then, of course, I should ask for sex too.” Seungkwan “Don't worry, your mom said it was fine as long as we used prot-“

Seungkwan can’t deal with this today. He pushes Hansol off and starts running.

He burst out of the library at full speed.

Soon one could see the infamous duo running in the hallway, in the opposite direction this time.

The running boys pass Jeonghan, who was walking back from handling _things._

“I’m sorry, Boo, I’ll wait until our third date next time.”

“Oh My God," Seungkwan shrieks, "Can you shut up!”

“Boo, come back!”

“Are they okay?” asks Seungcheol, who's coming toward Jeonghan.

“Hmm. It looks like Seungkwan finally realized he was raising a wolf instead of a puppy.” Jeonghan smiles fondly. “My cutie is growing up.”

He thinks back to a conversation he had with Hansol last year.

_“I don’t get it.” Jeonghan repeats._

_“I have my reasons Hyung."_

_“I don't get why you won’t tell Kwannie you’re the one who helped me deal with these girls.”_

_The boy shrugs._

_“Doesn’t matter. Thanks for doing it, Hyung.”_

_“You know it was my pleasure.” Jeonghan smiles with too many teeth. He moves away from the wall he was leaning on and adds, "It's funny, though. Kwannie is running around trying to protect you, and you’re doing the same behind the scene. How romantic.” Jeonghan says wistfully._

_“Hm.”_

_"And I suppose there's a reason why you act so helpless around him?"_

_"Hm."_

_"Well, care to let me know?"_

_Hansol shrugs again. “I figure that if he's too busy taking care of me, he won't have time to look around."_

_Jeonghan laughs and shakes his head. These two boys. What a pair of possessive little brats._

_The freshman boy turns to leave._

_“You guys are the cutest!” Jeonghan throws to his back. Hansol raises a hand to acknowledge the comment. “When will you ask him out?”_

_Hansol stops and turns with a thoughtful expression._

_“Not yet."_

_“Not yet?_

_“Not yet.” Hansol nods, and he adds, “He's...not quite ripe yet.”_

_“Ripe?”Jeonghan makes a confused sound, certain he heard wrong._

_“Yes. Riper peaches are the sweetest, you know?”_

_Jeonghan stares._

_The brown eyes blink back at him._

Jeonghan sighs fondly at the memory of the conversation. _Peaches._ He should send his congratulations to the new couple.

“Argh, they're so cute I can’t stand it!” He throws his hands up as he falls into steps next to Seungcheol. “I'm kind of jealous. Their relationship is so sweet. Best friends and lovers.”

“Ah?" Seungcheol sends him a glance, amused. "Suddenly, I’m not enough for you?”

“Hmm,” Jeonghan takes his time to think and answers, “I don’t know, are you?”

Seungcheol growls, “Why don’t I remind you then,” He stops Jeonghan with a grip on his arm and pushes him against the wall. The football team captain kisses him hard. His full lips demanding, devouring Jeonghan's. Jeonghan smirks into the kiss and responds eagerly, letting his fingers cards into the black hair. They probably shouldn’t be doing this in the hallway, but Jeonghan presses his body closer, feeling Seungcheol's hands coming to rest on his hips.

“You know I really don’t care what you do with your lips, but your two pairs of hands need to be organizing the mountains of files on your desks right this second.”

Jeonghan holds up a finger toward the general direction of the voice as they continue kissing. Seungcheol’s tongue lapping into his mouth, hungrily.

“I will hose you down.” The secretary delivers the threat with the same tone.

The two separate quickly.

“Jisoo-ya.” Jeonhan pouts.

Jisoo ignores him and addresses Seungcheol, "I sent you to get him not to delay us even more.”

“I know, sorry, I was bringing him back, but hum, we got caught up with something.”

Jisoo gives them both an unimpressed look and turns around.

“So?”

Jeonghan turns to his boyfriend. The glistening red lips still tempting him.

“Am I enough?”

Humming thoughtfully, Jeonghan links an arm around Seungcheol and pulls him to join Jisoo.

“I got my lover and my best friend” He reaches and takes Jisoo's hand. The secretary automatically laces his fingers with his. “into two people. And you guys are more than enough for me.”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember when the idea for this crossed my mind. I thought I would write some tiny drabble for it but well it somehow expanded. I felt the temptation to expand it more into a longer story but since I restrained myself. I have too many ongoing projects I want to complete soon.  
> I wanted it to be one big chapter though. I don't like how this is unbalanced lol.  
> I posted the first part because it was done and as motivation to finish the rest. I may end up merging the two later on. I feel it's confusing if I do it now so I won't. 
> 
> I used Somi's stage name as it felt less like a bashing. 
> 
> The title Chasse Gardee is in French and translates as "preserve" I think. The definition is "regarded as being reserved for a particular person or group."
> 
> The initial title was: Bitch Back Off.  
> Lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
